Forbidden Love
by Blood and Paper
Summary: In all the evolution of the Unknown Chiroptera, the Chevalier have been forbidden to fall in love with human women. Yet things are not so forbidden as they seem. T to M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

In all the evolution of the Unknown Chiroptera, the Chevalier have been forbidden to fall in love with human women. Yet things are not so forbidden as they seem.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mandi rushed in and stopped Saya from continuing her blood rage. Mandi was like Saya, not knowing what she was. In the jungles of Vietnam, both girls were out of their dresses and wearing other clothes. Saya, a shirt under a green coat and belt; Mandi, her sweatpants and a simple tank top. Saya was wearing boots while Mandi was bare foot.

"Saya," Mandi said, seeing the bright red glow fade. "Calm down."

Mandi looked around at the carnage and knew that the Shield would cover it up. Chiroptera, she learned, were relatively stupid. Haji appeared seconds before the others did. He nodded slightly, which Mandi caught. David looked around and left. Kai escorted Saya off. Which left Mandi with Haji.

"I don't get it, Haji," she said. "It's like Saya and I are alike. But I know we're not." Haji did not answer. "Haji, please answer me."

The Chevalier made a motion for her to follow; which she did.

"Long ago, a Chevalier was waiting for his Queen to wake," he began.

Mandi nodded, understanding the tale so far. She knew Haji was Saya's Chevalier, and Saya was one of two twin Queens.

"He met a woman and nature took the lead. A child was produced. The child, a female, was much like her human friends, until she began displaying symptoms that told she was not human."

The two of them walked into the jungle. There was little that could harm them.

"What sort of symptoms," Mandi asked.

"Chevalier symptoms. You may have read about them in Joel's Diary."

"I have."

"The child was ostracized and was driven away. Little is known after that. Until now."

"Until now?"

Haji stopped and looked at Mandi; the look telling her the answer.

"I'm the child? But what does that make me? I'm no human; nor am I a Queen."

Before Haji could answer, Mandi's cell went off.

"Come on back to the house," David's voice said.

"No, David. I"m not ready."

"Mandi...." Mandi hung up.

"I cannot answer that," Haji said, pertaining to her question.

Mandi sighed. She was a hybrid; but what kind? Human and Queen Chiroptera? Or human and Chevalier? Surely not human and common Chiroptera.

"Let's go back," Mandi said.

* * *

Days later, Mandi and the others were on the ship that was taking them back to Okinawa. Mandi had made friends with Saya in Vietnam; in the school they had infiltrated. Now Mandi was making friends with Riku. It seemed like Mandi had forgotten what she was; but she has not. She merely did not worry about it.

"You have a good throwing arm, Mandi," Riku said.

"Thanks, Riku."

Unknown to the two, David and Joel looked on the two friends.

"Mandi seems to be getting along well," Joel said.

"She has her place with Saya and Haji," David said.

"Mandi is not like Saya. In fact, Mandi is not a Queen."

Mandi dove for a ball that Riku had side shot. She caught it and did a somersault on the deck; coming up with a leg out to the side for support and a leg under. The action did not go unnoticed by Joel and David. It was took quick for a human, yet too slow for a Chevalier.

"Then what is she?"

"I believe my forefather called her a hybrid between a human and Chevalier."

David looked at Joel in half shock. A hybrid? It seemed like it was impossible for a Chevalier to impregnate a human woman. Then again, Saya, Haji and all other Chiroptera would be thought of being impossible.

"He also mentioned," Joel said, breaking the silence. "A journal of sorts found in the Caribbean. It contains much about Mandi."

"Any indication of how old she is?"

"Perhaps as old as Saya, probably older."

"That makes Mandi the oldest living Chevalier."

"There are older ones."

* * *

Mandi stood outside her sister's apartment. The high schooler had moved in some six months before the events at her school forced her to the Red Shield. Mandi did not know how her sister would react. She opened the door and found the apartment empty. With a sigh, she headed for her room to pack. Mandi had left a quick note and took a single bag right after the events at the high school. Now she had the chance to pack properly.

"Maybe I should go see a movie after I pack," Mandi said, thinking out loud. "But what movie?"

She loaded a few pairs of jeans into one of her suitcases before throwing all of her underwear into the case. After an hour, her suitcases were packed and waiting at the door. A knock came and Mandi allowed them to take her suitcases.

After they left, Mandi wondered what to do. She looked back at the apartment, not knowing if or when she would return. Mandi picked up a pad of paper and began writing the story that was cleared by both Joel and David to tell her sister. An hour past before the hybrid finished and left the apartment.

* * *

Leaving the cinema, Mandi answered her cell.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kai. Feel like a party?"

"What kinda party?"

"BBQ. I'm sure Saya will enjoy you being there."

"Sure."

Mandi had spent the good part getting to the beach. One of the unlucky people that did not have a license, she reached the beach by foot.

"'Bout time you got here," Kai said as Mandi joined them.

"Foot power's a sure bet."

Mandi gave a smile before joining Saya. The night wore on and Mandi found herself sitting next to Haji.

"So, do you know what I am," she asked him.

"You are a hybrid."

"A human/Chevalier hybrid. I know. But what does that mean for me? Am I a Queen; like Saya or Diva? Or just nature's experiment?"

Haji shifted his gaze to Mandi. She was in between worlds; belonging to neither the humans or Chiroptera.

"Hey, Mandi," Kai shouted at her. "Come and join us. You'll miss out on the fireworks."

Mandi sighed and looked at Haji; who made no motion. She moved and joined the others. Come morning, she knew this will be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mandi sat on the deck, trying to construct a snowman. Saya and the boys appeared as the ship docked. David had instructed Mandi to remain on the ship, but she refused to listen.

"I'm not staying behind, David. And you can't make me," she told him.

When Haji appeared, Mandi brushed the snow off of her and joined the group. She walked down the deck after Haji, with David and Louis behind her. Waiting for them was Lesa.

"And who is this," she asked in her Russian accent, looking at Mandi.

"Mandi," she said.

"Welcome to Russia."

* * *

Mandi tossed her suitcase onto the compartment rack. She was sharing a train compartment with Saya and Haji; with Riku and Kai the next one over

"There, last one," she said.

Mandi sat down as Riku walked in. She looked out the window and watched the station slowly pull away. She sighed as she thought about her sister.

"Mandi, what's wrong," Riku asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about my sister."

"You have a sister," Saya asked.

"Yeah. I emancipated from my parents in America. I came to Japan and lived with my sister until I finished school and got on my feet."

"What did your parents do?"

"Extremely abusive. What gets me is how fast I healed."

Haji shifted his gaze over to Mandi. If she had seen the shift of gaze, Mandi gave no sign. In fact, Mandi fell silent. Come time to settle down and sleep, Mandi found herself being led to a different compartment.

"I'd rather stay in the one I was in earlier," Mandi complained to David.

"You can go back tomorrow. Kai's spending some quality time with Haji."

Mandi sighed and walked into the compartment to see it was empty. Taking a bench, she fluffed the pillow before getting comfortable under the blanket. With her feet at the door, Mandi could see Lesa at the door on the other side. What got Mandi was the wiping away of the blood from the corner of Lesa's mouth. The door opened and Mandi threw herself into the book.

"I see that we're roommates for tonight," Lesa said.

"Guess so."

Mandi watched Lesa from the corner of her eye. There was something odd about Lesa now that worried Mandi. After a while, Mandi closed the book and put it under her pillow as she laid on her side. Closing her eyes, Mandi could hear Haji playing the cello.

In the middle of the night, Mandi woke to find the compartment darken and Lesa gone.

"Odd."

Barefoot, Mandi left the carriage in search of Lesa. A few feet down the hall, Mandi saw something in the shadows. Not Chiroptera, she knew that. Two steps back, Mandi bumped into someone. She looked and saw Haji there.

"Who is it?"

"One of Diva's Chevaliers."

Haji put a hand on one of Mandi's shoulders and guided her back to the compartment she came out of. Little did they know, the Chevalier had taken the guise of Lesa. Mandi got comfortable on the bench and fell asleep. The next morning, Mandi was waken by Riku. Moaning, not wishing to wake, Mandi shifted.

"Come on, Mandi. You'll miss breakfast."

Mandi yawned, stretched, and finally opened her eyes. Riku smiled and left. Lesa walked in carrying some of Mandi's clothes.

"I brought you some clothes," the older woman said.

"Thanks, Lesa."

Lesa smiled and placed the folded clothes on the bench at Mandi's feet. Lesa left so Mandi could have some privacy to change. Minutes later, Mandi returned her dirty clothes to her bag. Saya and Haji approached Mandi as she walked out into the narrow hallway. The three of them made their way to the food carriage where they received their meals.

"I see that you finally woke up," Riku said.

"I'm used to being up late," Mandi explained before diving into her food. "I'm not a morning person anyway."

She knew she was the offspring of a human and a Chevalier, yet Mnadi could not explain why she did not eat like Haji. Then again, Mandi never had much of an appetite. Lesa watched both female teenagers eat.

"Are you going to eat the rest of that," Sya asked Mandi.

"No. You can have the rest."

Mandi moved the plate over to Saya and excused herself. She wanted to talk to David about what she saw the night before. There had to be more on what she was than what was in Joel's Diary. As she approached the compartment, the female hybrid overheard David, Louis, and Julia talking.

"She does not have a true purpose with us," David said. "Her blood is useless in our struggle."

"Yet she managed to halp Haji with Saya."

"Mandi's situation is not unlike Saya's. But Mandi is only half-Chiroptera who happened to have been sired by a Chevalier."

"But wouldn't that make her half-Chevalier," Julia asked. "Or half-Queen?"

"I don't know. But she comes from a different line. And only Saya's blood can end this war."

Mandi could not believe what she just heard. She nearly ran past the compartment to the luggage carriage. There, she found a hiding spot behind some boxes and began crying. The door opened a few minutes later and footsteps approached Mandi's hiding spot.

"What's wrong, Mandi," Lesa asked.

"Nothing, Lesa."

Mandi had spat out the name. She wiped her tears and stood. She began for the door, but Lesa stopped her by grabbing Mandi's nearest upper arm.

"You be careful, half-breed," a male voice said from Lesa's mouth. "You have no place in either world."

Mandi pulled her arm free from Lesa's hold. "If I can help bring down Diva in anyway, then I have a place in our world."

Mandi left the luggage carriage. She reached the compartment David and the other two were in and walked in.

"Lesa's not Lesa," she said.

"What are you talking about," Louis asked.

"I was in the luggage carriage for some privacy and Lesa came and told me to be careful. That I don't have a place in either world."

"That doesn't sound like Lesa."

"And to push it over the edge, she called me a half-breed and had a deep man's voice."

The three adults shared a concerned look.

"And I'm assuming no one outside this compartment knows I'm half-Chiroptera."

"Not even Kai knows," David said.

Mandi growled and left, returning to her original compartment. She pulled down her backpack and began searching for her book. Remembering it was with her pillow and blanket in the other compartment. Half storming out into the hall, she bumped into two young men.

"Sorry."

Mandi saw that her things were still there. Gathering her belongings, Mandi returned to her original compartment and got comfortable. Minutes later, Saya, Haji, and Riku walked in.

"Where'd you, Mandi," Riku asked.

"To get some air. I'm fine."

Mandi dove into her book, wanting to forget what Lesa said. The hours ticked by and darkness fell. Saya had left for a transfusion. Mandi looked up, having thought she heard something.

"Haji," she said.

"I know."

Haji opened the cello case and replaced the cello as he took out Saya's sword. He also produced a smaller blade and held it in front of Mandi. She was surprised.

"It's for you," he said.

Mandi closed her book and accepted the blade. It was shorter than Saya's, but it appeared to be of the same make. The two exited the compartment and met Saya in the hallway. Down the hall was a Chiroptera.

"I thought none were around," Mandi said.

Saya's own sword was handed to her. Then she charged. Mandi unsheathed her own and saw her's was more like Saya's.

_Could it be possible...?_

A second Chiroptera came down and attacked Saya. Not thinking, Mandi charged at it. She was thrown back. She shook her head, shaking it away.

"To the freight carriage," David instructed.

Mandi picked herself up and followed. Running through the dining carriage, the group stopped on the freight carriage.

"Mandi," David said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't see you fighting along side Saya."

"I have..."

"Chiroptera," Louis shouted.

All looked and saw the Chiroptera. Mandi rushed towards it to aid Haji. She reached his side and slashed at the monster. The Chiropter somehow knocked Mandi off as Saya killed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mandi landed on the snow, nearly unconscious. She barely heard the train stopping as she fought against succombing to unconsciousness. She could not remember the coat being placed over her. Mandi shot up the second the coat was down. There knelt Haji.

"What happened, Haji?"

"You were knocked off the train."

Mandi began to stand and fumbled. Haji caught her before she completely fell over.

"Thanks, Haji. Guess the snow numbed a leg."

Riku came up and Mandi handed over Haji's coat.

"Here, Riku. You need this more than I," Mandi said.

"You sure, Mandi? You were in the snow for a while."

"I'm sure."

Riku smiled and accepted Haji's coat from Mandi. The three of them joined the others in the search for Saya. Mandi limped only due to the fact her leg was numbed from the snow.

"You should go inside," Kai said. "You could lose the leg."

"I'm fine, Kai."

"That limp's not getting any better."

Mandi looked over to Haji, who offered no help. She sighed and made her way to the train. Limping, Mandi reached the compartment her belongings were in. Taking several blankets, she wrapped her numb leg in it. A while later, Julia walked in and began unwrapping the leg.

"It doesn't look too bad," Julia said. "I don't suppose you have a Chevalier?"

"Why would I need a Chevalier?"

"You're quite like Saya and Diva; only half so. You're mother was human; father a Chevalier. So that makes you half-Chiroptera."

Mandi looked at her leg and wiggled her toes; which were a pale blue. Could she actually lose her leg?

"Am I going to lose it; the leg I mean."

"You might have a slight limp; but I'm confident that the circulation will return. Just keep it wrapped."

Mandi helped Julia wrap the leg as Louis walked in.

"How's the leg, kid?"

"Better. I'll keep it wrapped for a while."

"That's good."

Louis smiled and left. Julia left a few minutes later. Mandi sighed and reclined back, worried about Saya. Soon, Mandi fell asleep. Hours later, she woke and saw a few young men hovering outside the compartment. Julia managed to gain entry into the compartment.

"What's with the zoo crowd, Julia?"

"They heard what you did the Chiroptera."

"Some of them look pretty cute."

Mandi waved at the crowd; a teasing wave. A good few blushed and sied away.

"Did they find Saya," Mandi asked.

"Haji did. She's fine. We should arrive at our destination by tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Julia."

"I'll let you have some company."

Julia left and allowed some of the men in. One had a scratch on his arm. He assured Mandi that he was fine; but Mandi was not convinced. The four of them were unaware that David was watching.

"It's about time she gained a Chevalier," he said once in the confines of a compartment. "Even if she is half-human."

"You're saying Mandi's gone all these years without a Chevalier," Louis asked.

"It appears so."

* * *

The next morning, Mandi was still speaking with Cole; the one with the scratch. The other two had left. Louis tapped on the glass, getting her attention. Mandi looked and saw Louis holding up food. She began to move to open the door, beaten by Cole.

"You two missed breakfast," Louis said. "Thought I'd bring you some."

"Thanks, Louis," Mandi said.

"No problem, Mandi."

Louis put the food on the small table and left.

"What's Louis to you," Cole asked.

"A friend. A lot better than David."

Mandi reached for her share of breakfast and began eating. She looked at Cole's scratch and noticed it had gotten bigger.

"You should really get that scratch checked out," Mandi said.

"It's fine."

Mandi forgot about her breakfast and went to examine the scratch.

"This ain't no ordinary scratch, Cole."

Cole looked at it, trying to see what Mandi did. He felt something in his arm and clenched a fist. Mandi saw that and had a feeling of what was going to happen.

"Col, do you trust me," Mandi asked.

"Considering I just met you...Yeah."

Mandi produced her knife and cut her palm. "Drink this."

"Blood? That's just asking for death."

"You're asking for something much worse than death. I'm asking you to trust me."

Mandi flexed her hand enough for blood flow. Cole actually looked longing at the blood. He took the bloody hand and drank. Mandi finally had to pull her hand form Cole.

"That tasted good," Cole said.

Mandi watched the scratch actually heal itself. She did not know what it meant, but had a feeling. The door opened and David put his head in.

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Mandi..."

"David. If you're gonna tell me my past, forget it."

* * *

That night, before the train arrived at Eketraberg, Mandi snagged Haji.

"Chevalier," he said, pertaining to Cole.

"I had to explain some things aready," Mandi said. "He may need to read the Diary."

"The Diary," Cole asked.

"Not now."

* * *

That night, Mandi walked into the room she would share with Cole. Mandi told David in private what she did to save the young man. The older man had accepted the small fact. In the other room was Kai, David, and Louis. Mandi walked over to the window after placing her suitcase on one of the two twin beds.

"Mandi," Cole said, bringing her attention to the door.

"Open it. I'm sure it's David."

Cole took the few steps to the door and opened it. One the other side was Louis.

"David gave a go ahead, Mandi."

"Thanks, Louis. Cole, once you read Joel's Diary, there's no turning back."

"I feel I cannot turn back in any case."

Mandi nodded and produced the small computer and handed it to her Chevalier. Cole took it and began reading. Mandi took the time to leave; taking a room key. She saw Kai leaving with David and Louis. The large man motioned for her to stay; accepted with a nod. Mandi took this time to call her sister.

"Where the hell are you," Carie shouted.

"Eketraberg Russia. I'm fine by the way. You?"

"Don't pull that on me, Mandi. Come home right now."

"I can't, Carie. I'm...helping some friends. It's all in the note I left."

"Mandi, please come home."

"I know what I am, Cari. Now, I have some business to tend to."

Mandi hung up. She reached the lobby in time to see a group check in. One looked at Mandi, who was sitting down. the one walked over to Mandi.

"May I help you," Mandi asked.

"I'm Jai."

Mandi gave a "So? Why should I care" shrug.

"I'm your sister."

"I don't have a sister that looks like she could be my twin."

Mandi began to panic. The only ones that might know had left to find some guy named Ted Adams. And who knew where Julia was.

"I was informed," Jaid began, inviting herself to sit. "By an anonymous informant that you were going to be here."

Mandi wondered how that was possible. The only half clue she had was Lesa. Mandi stood and made her way to the elevators. Jai took it upon herself to follow.

"Who said you could come with me," Mandi said over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The elevator doors opened and Mandi walked into the car. Jai joined Mandi, but kept silent.

"If you're my sister," Mandi said. "Why haven't I been told?"

"Ask Joel or David. But I'm thinking for the same reason they have not told Saya of her past." Mandi hit her floor's button, sending the car on its way. "But I can tell you some things," Jai said. "We're among the oldest Queen Chiroptera."

"One thing nags me. Are you my full or half-sibling?"

"Full. You are the eldest; thus is answered to. We are the first Queens born into our birth year; we are the High Queen and Queen of our generation," Jai explained.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mandi led the way to the room. There, Cole was still reading.

"How far are you," Mandi asked, walking in.

"'Bout half way."

Mandi nodded, opening her suitcase and looke for something. She found it and produced half a pendent.

"My sister in Tokyo gave this to me," Mandi said. "She said that another has the other half. Nothing else."

Cole looked from the computer to Mandi, then to Jai. Jai reached into her pocket and produced a half pendent. Together the two Queens joined their halves of the pendent. Before either could speak, Jai's cell went off.

"I'll be staying in my sister's room," Jai answered. "Yes, sister." Jai hung up. "My Chevaliers wish to meet you."

"I know little about being a Queen and all that," Mandi began. "But I learned that it's _your_ wish your Chevaliers follow. Not the other way around."

Jai looked over at Cole, who nodded.

"Change of plans, Kyle," Jai said once he had picked up. "Please come to room 315."

Mandi nodded as Jai hung ulp. Mandi hung the pendent on one of the lights as a knock was heard. Cole stood and answered it. On the other side was Kyle and two other Chevaliers. Cole stepped aside and allowed the three older Chevaliers to enter. Mandi sat down on one of the beds as the door closed. Kyle and the two Chevaliers greeted Jai before turning their attention to Mandi.

"This is the other Queen," Kyle asked. "My apologizes, Queen Sister. I am Kyle, youngest of Jai's Chevaliers. These are my eldest brothers Saita and Cain."

"I'm Mandi. That there is Cole, my Chevalier."

"I don't recognize this one," Saita said, studying Cole. "Where's your other Chevalier?"

"I have another Chevalier?"

"You do. Perhaps that's why you have not recovered your memories," Saita explained. "If it is your wish, my brother Kyle and I can search for Henry."

Mandi looked over to Jai. True, Mandi was the elder of the two, but Saita and Kyle were Jai's Chevaliers.

"It is my wish."

"And it shall be done. My Queen."

Saita bowed to Mandi, and a deeper one to Jai before leaving with Kyle. Cain and Cole looke each other over. Mandi's cell went off.

"Go, David."

"Saya and the others should be arriving soon."

"Got it." Mandi hung up and stood. "I'm heading down to the lobby. Jai, time for you to meet some of the group."

**0o**

Down in the lobby, Mandi called out to her friends. Lesa was checking the small group in.

"Saya, you mind if I borrow Haji for a bit," Mandi asked. "I promise I'll return him."

"Well, I don't know."

"Hey, Mandi," Riku said. "Who are they?"

Mandi followed Riku's motion and saw Jai and Cain.

"Evidently my younger sister and her assistant." Mandi waved the two over. "This is Jai and Cain."

"Short for Jaisen," Jai added.

"And this is Saya, Haji, Riku, and Lesa."

Both new friends nodded.

"I suppose you can borrow Haji for a while," Saya said.

"Thanks, Saya."

Mandi looked at Haji before moving for the elevator. Once the doors closed, Mand let a low growl loose.

"What is it, Mandi," Jai asked.

"There's something about Lesa I just can't place," Mandi said. "You pick anything up from Lesa, Haji?"

"No, I did not."

**0o**

Two days later, everyone was on their way to the Red Shield Headquarters. The night before their departure, Mandi had witnessed the encounter between Saya and Lesa.

Upon landing, the passengers emerged from the helicopter. David and Louis first, followed by Kai and Riku. The last ones to emerge were Cole and Cain to assist Jai and Mandi. The new arrivals, minus David and Louis, were given their own cabins where most of their belongings were. One unknown person approached David and whispered.

"Mandi, Jai," David called. "Your Chevaliers are here."

The two sisters shared a look before following the unknown man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two sisters were greeted by Jaisen's Chevaliers.

"Mandi, this is your senior Chevalier," Saita said, motioning to the third male. "Able."

Able approached Mandi and took a knee before giving a gentle kiss on a hand top. "It is my pleasure to serve you, my Princess."

Mandi gave a confused look that was mirrored by Jaisen. Both were under the impression they were Queens.

"Princess," Mandi questioned.

"Only full Chiroptera females, like Saya and Diva, are Queens. Half-Chiroptera are considered Princesses," Kyle explained.

Both twins did not completely grasp the concept, but accepted it for the time being. Able stood and Mandi felt a sudden urge to bite him. It seemed like a natural urge. No one stopped her as Mandi latched onto Able's neck and bit; drawing blood. She drank and the memories came back. Mandi pulled away and wiped the blood from her lips.

"I understand now," Mandi said. "What worries me is our blood potency."

"What does that mean," Jaisen asked.

"Whether or not we're deadly to each other."

"Let's see now."

Saita removed two small blades and handed one to each twin. Each cut their hand and allowed their blood to mix on the deck. On the deck, the blood mixed and did not crystallize.

"Odd."

"How so," Jaisen asked.

"According to Joel's Diary, when the first Joel mixed the bloods of Saya and Diva, they crystallized. The blood I mean," Mandi explained. "Does this mean that we have half-sisters that mirror Saya and Diva to us?"

* * *

In Paris, two seemingly young teenagers were being driven to a large glass building. There waiting for them were their Chevaliers and those of Diva. One of the twins' Chevaliers came, opened a back door, and offered a hand to help them out. The three of them walked into the building, seeing Nathan and Solomon. Not far, they saw a teenage girl with black hair.

"Welcome home, High Queens," Nathan greeted.

"It's a treasure to be home, Nathan," Asani said.

Asani was the elder of the twins, and had green eyes. Her sister was Tami, who sported purple eyes. Nathan to them was a great-uncle. From a different clan, the twins could drink Nathan's blood and not be affected.

"And I take it that is young Diva," Asani said.

"And a lovely diva she is," Nathan said.

Diva walked over to the group. She studied Asani and Tami.

"Nathan, who are these two?"

"Asani and Tami Siana," the Chevalier answered.

"From the Siana clan," Diva half-questioned, half-answered.

"One of the oldest clans of Chiroptera," Tami said.

* * *

Mandi watched Kai and Riku from a couple decks above them. Jaisen joined her sister in the observation.

"Saya still does not know fully what she is," Mandi said. "But is that a good thing? There will still be Chiroptera in the world."

"That is her mission; to rid the world of Chiroptera?"

"It appears so. Or kill Diva. We'll have our own battle with our Divas."

Jaisen nodded, understanding where Mandi was comingfrom. Everyone had their own demons to face.

"Where _is_ Saya," Jaisen asked.

"The Zoo. Where this all started."

Mandi not only read of it in Joel's Diary, but visited it. If only she knew of the relationship between Saya and Diva then, perhaps all of this would not be happening.

1852

Dressed in a gown, Mandi rode onto the property known as the Zoo in her private carriage. Across from her sat Able. They had recieved word from Jaisen of two new Queens. Being the eldest, Mandi was bound to view the infants.

The carriage pulled up to the main doors and the door opened. Mandi emerged first, aided by the footman. Able emerged next and followed Mandi to where the new Queens were.

**0o**

"That bastard," Jaisen shouted as Mandi walked in. "Treating Queens like this."

"Jaisen?"

"Joel separated the twins just as you pulled up. Amshel took the blue eyed one to an abandoned tower. The red eyed is being tended to by a wet nurse."

"Able," Mandi said. "Find this Amshel character. See if he can take you to see the Sapphire Queen."

Able nodded and went off to fullfill Mandi's wish. As the Chevalier left, Jaisen led Mandi to meet Joel.

Present Day

The sun was setting. Mandi, for some reason, could not enjoy it. She could not put a finger on it. Able came up to her side.

"What will happen when and if Jai and Iface our blood demons, Able?"

"Each of you will face off to sort out the true pecking order," Able explained. "You maybe the elder of you and Jai. But only second in birth."

Second in birth. That meant that there is a Queen out there that was mere seconds older than she. Down below, Jaisen joined Kai and Riku.

"When did Jai and I have our battle?"

"Many hundreds of years ago; long before Saya and Diva's birth."

"I don't remember it."

"Because your memories have not fully returned."

Mandi turned from the railing, but her knees buckled. Able was there to help. Mandi, instead of standing, latched onto her Chevalier's neck. She drank as more memories returned. Including the one of Mandi fighting Jaisen. Mandi pulled away, now remembering more. Able wiped some blood that was at the corner of Mandi's mouth.

"I remember now. It was nearly a full day before I gained the upper hand," Mandi said.

"Each of you lived in different worlds. Jaisen was the daughter of a wealthy lord; you a captain of a pirate ship."

"I was exposed to fighting while she wasn't."

Able nodded. He then helped Mandi to her feet.


End file.
